In A Single Night
by Curedhel
Summary: A story about the night of Helm's Deep, based on the movie. each chapter is told from a different point of view: Hama, his wife Haleth, and their two sons Haldred and Halmi. i wrote this a day after the 2nd movie came out. enjoy!
1. Hama

In A Single Night  
  
Chapter 1: Hama  
  
Disclaimer: Middle Earth and the character Hama belong to JRR Tolkien, and JRR Tolkien alone.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Hama! Rode to the front and make sure the road is safe for the women and children."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." At King Theoden's command I lift my youngest son who has been riding with me out of the saddle and into his mother's waiting arms. I tousle his straw colored hair with a gloved hand and spur my horse ahead.  
  
I ride beside Fyrmund, another one of the King's men. "Have you seen signs of anything up ahead?" I inquire.  
  
He shakes his head. "No. All's quiet. At this rate we should reach Helm's Deep by nightfall." My eyes expertly scan the hillsides for movement. Just as he said, nothing but grassy yellow hills and a long road stands between us and the old fortress that will keep the people of Edoras safe.  
  
All I can hear is the pounding of horse hooves against the dirt road and the occasional murmur of conversation behind me. I see something out of the corner of my eye and turn my head sharply in that direction. A small blue bird flutters out of a nearby bush and sails away with the wind. It gives a light chirp before disappearing over the steep rocky hillside to my left.  
  
Suddenly a foul smell greets my nose. I hear the bird's cry of terror and my eyes return to the last place that I saw it. There, crouching among the rocks, stands a mean looking warg and its orc rider. "Danger ahead!" I call out and reach to pull my sword out of its sheath. Before I am able to bring it up, the warg leaps towards me. My horse begins to run away but the dirty creature smashes into us and my horse topples to one side. I am thrown off and my sword flies from my hand, landing just out of reach. Fyrmund swings his sword in a wide arc and the orc's head rolls by me, an evil expression on its ugly face. I crawl towards my sword, only to come face to face with the warg that had killed my best horse. I reach for my sword but the effort is futile. Those huge yellow teeth, the horrible stench, and huge black eyes glowing with malice tell me one thing: I am going to die. 


	2. Haleth

In a Single Night  
  
Chapter 2: Haleth  
  
Disclaimer: Middle Earth and the character Hama belong to JRR Tolkien, and JRR Tolkien alone.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
I stand in the caves with my two sons watching the men say goodbye to their families. I bite my lip, choking back the tears as I think about my husband. Just an hour ago I had been waiting for him to join me at Helm's Deep, only to find out that I would never see him again. He had been the first to fall in battle. I stand beside my oldest son. Unlike his younger brother, he understands everything that is going on. Our men are going to battle, and it may be their last. I never thought I would live to see the glory of Rohan fail, but now my world is crashing down around me and I am helpless.  
  
One of King Theoden's men approaches. He sends a shallow bow in my direction and turns to my son. In his hand he holds out a sword, and at once I recognize it. I can only stare at it as he speaks. "This was once your father's. He would be proud to see you wield it, Haldred."  
  
I step forward as Haldred takes it into his own hands. "What do you think you're doing, Fyrmund?" I practically scream at the man. "He's only a boy! He can't fight."  
  
"Orders of the King. We need every able bodied man we can find." He stepped back and his eyes scanned Haldred. "He's in fine condition to be a warrior. His head already reaches your shoulder, too."  
  
"You can't do this."  
  
I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and I look into Haldred's shining eyes. "It's alright, mother," he reassures me. "I was going to join the Rohirrim and go into battle sooner or later. This is just a little sooner than expected. Father taught me how to use a sword and a bow, remember?"  
  
I sigh and kiss his forehead. I can't hold him back if he wants it this much. "Be careful," I whisper sorrowfully.  
  
"I will." He turns to walk away, and I reluctantly let him. It takes all of my will power not to run after him and beg him to stay. He turns a corner and I get the feeling that I will never see him again. The tears run down my cheeks in rivers as I sit and clutch my youngest son to me. In a single night he has lost his father and it is possible that he shall never see his brother again, but he remains oblivious to all that has happened. I wish I could be oblivious, too. 


	3. Haldred

In a Single Night  
  
Chapter 3: Haldred  
  
Disclaimer: Middle Earth and the character Hama belong to JRR Tolkien, and JRR Tolkien alone.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
My helmet and armor barely fit me. My father's old sword is sheathed at my side as I look over the fortress wall. So many torches light the way for my foes that it looks like all of the stars fell from the heavens onto the dark earth. Dark clouds blanket the real stars and the silver moon making it hard to see anything. The rain begins to pour down on me, thudding heavily as it bounces and runs down my armor.  
  
The huge army of Uruks seems to take an eternity to reach us, yet to me it is nowhere near long enough. They just keep coming over the hills in an endless flood. The army stops just out of shooting range and they bang their weapons against the ground, creating a sound like thunder. For a second my heart almost stops. I want to run, to flee far away from here.  
  
A vision of my father pops into my head. He is holding a sword and explaining the art of fighting to me. "The men of Rohan are strong and do not easily give up," I can hear him say. "You'll make a fine man some day."  
  
I reach my hand over and touch the hilt of my sword and a warmth pours over me like I have never felt before. Now I want to fight, to prove my strength to everyone. My mother won't regret letting me go. I will fight for my family. I am Haldred son of Hama and I shall not lose hope. Hope is all we have these days. 


	4. Halmi

In a Single Night  
  
Chapter 4: Halmi  
  
Disclaimer: Middle Earth and the character Hama belong to JRR Tolkien, and JRR Tolkien alone.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Finally we get to come out of that cave! It was so uncomfortable in there. And now the sun is out and the rain is over. I can't understand why everyone keeps crying like this. Mother races around, and I think she is looking for Haldred and father. I haven't seen father since he let me ride on his horse with him. Of course, he comes and goes every day but Haldred has had nowhere to wander off to before.  
  
My mother suddenly cries out and covers my eyes. I struggle against her hand and she sets me down beside her. We found Haldred. He is as pale as a ghost and his eyes stare off somewhere, though he doesn't blink. He has red ink all over him, too. Mother leans over Haldred and kisses his forehead. She shuts his eyes with her hand and whispers something to him that I cannot hear. I see someone's ugly looking head rolling past and it scares me, so mother takes me into her arms again.  
  
Fyrmund walks up, holding a bandaged arm to his side and limping on a bloody leg. He slides Haldred's sword out of a nearby orc's stomach and wipes the blade before handing it to my mother. "I am truly sorry, Haleth. I tried to protect him . . . he fought well. You should be proud of him."  
  
She shakes her head and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Just help me bury my son." This confuses me. Haldred would get up in a few minutes and we would go back home, wouldn't we? "We're all alone now, Halmi," she whispers. 


End file.
